Mystical Sorrow
by Lunascript
Summary: Natalie Nahem is the “new” girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. She has had a life of moving from country to country, until her family finally settles down in one place. She must begin a new life in a new school while still getting over
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the deal with these already. All the characters belong to JKR, except for the ones that I made up. And I'm pretty sure you can guess which ones belong to me. Enjoy.  
  
Note: I'm not sure if the title fits the story very well, but it was all I could think of. *shrugs*  
  
Summary: Natalie Nahem is the "new" girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. She has had a life of moving from country to country, until her family finally settles down in one place. She must begin a new life in a new school while still getting over a lost love.  
  
Mystical Sorrow  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Natalie Nahem stood in front of Platform 9 and three-quarters brushing hair out of her face, looking puzzled. She was going to be a 6th year and was a new student at Hogwarts. Her family was always moving around the world because her Father, a muggle, works with the muggle army. When her Father retired, they finally settled down at a charming cottage in Scotland. She was born in a small town in Minnesota, USA. That was 16 years ago.   
  
"All right, I assume I just go through the wall and the train will be on the other side." Natalie bit her bottom lip nervously. She tried to sound like she knew exactly what she was doing-but she did not. She frantically looked around for other witches or wizards. She saw a redheaded boy, a boy with messy black hair, and a girl that looked the same age as her. They, too, were pushing trunks and two of them had owls. They must be wizards, she though. Natalie decided to approach the girl-she looked kind. She struggled to push her heavy trunk; on top of it was her chestnut cello case.   
  
"Hello," Natalie said as she tapped the girl on her shoulder, "Could you help me? I'm new and I'm not sure how to get onto the platform." She added shyly.  
  
"Oh of course I can help! I'm Hermione Granger by the way. What is your name? You look a little old to be a first year." Hermione replied.  
  
"I'm Natalie, Natalie Nahem. I'm not a first year, I'm a sixth year."  
  
"Oh so you are transferring, I'm a sixth year too! And so are these guys-"she gestured to her friends. "I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts. You can borrow my copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' if you like. Don't worry, I've read it a hundred times."  
  
"More than that!" The redheaded boy snickered and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok more than a hundred times. But I think I'm the only one in this school who has read it!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
Natalie smiled, she liked Hermione and the redhead. They were quite funny.   
  
"I would love to borrow it. So how do you get onto the platform?"  
  
"It's easy! Just run right through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. But you can't take more than 5 seconds doing it or it will squish you flat." The redheaded boy added.   
  
"Oh be quiet Ron!" Hermione elbowed him, "Take your time, you don't have to rush it. However, you need to watch out for muggles so they wont see you go through. If you are nervous, you should run. Come on, I'll go with you."  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me. I though that is what you have to do but I wasn't sure." Natalie said as she and Hermione walked towards the wall. Once the area was muggle-free, they ran straight for the wall. On the other side of it was a scarlet train that said "Hogwarts Express".   
  
There were lots of owl cages, trunks, and parents biding farewell to their children. Natalie looked behind her, Hermione's friends had already gone through the wall. The boy with the messy black hair kept glancing at her. When she caught his eyes, he quickly looked away. She felt her heart sink, if this boy was falling for her she didn't know what she would do. He was attractive and she was not ready to have her heart broken all over again. Natalie closed her eyes and found herself deep in a memory…  
  
  
***Natalie tore off the wrapping paper to a tiny box and threw the paper on the floor. She was holding a small velvet box in her hand, when she opened it there was a beautiful ring. The middle gem was an amethyst, the color of her eyes; a tiny diamond on each side centered it. Natalie swore that when she looked into the amethyst she could hear the sounds of a rich cello playing. She picked up the ring and saw that there was an inscription on the silvery band.   
  
"Ogethret Efroerv? What does that mean?" Natalie asked Richard Bjorkman, the person who gave her the gift.  
  
"It means Together Forever in Elfish. That's what you and I will always be." Richard kissed her forehead, "Together Forever."  
  
"Oh Richard! I love it; I've never received such a gift. Thank you so much." Natalie put her arms around Richard and kissed him. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too Nadia. And I always will."***  
  
  
She was so into her thoughts that she did not realize that she had tears streaming down her face. Harry Potter was now walking towards her.   
  
"Are you all right?" He said, concern in his eyes. Natalie quickly wiped away her tears.   
  
"I'm fine. I guess my eyes are a little watery. You know, from the wind." She looked down at the ring on her right hand, third finger. It was the ring Richard gave her. She felt tears build up in her eyes again, but she kept them down. Hermione and the redheaded boy walked towards them.   
  
"I forgot to introduce you to my friends." She pushed the boy in front of her, "Natalie Nahem, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Natalie."   
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Ron." Natalie said then smile at Ron. "You too! You're gonna love Hogwarts," said Ron.  
  
"I see you and Harry have already meet," Hermione said cheerfully.   
  
"Yes, we have. Can you help me bring my trunk onto the train? My cello case makes it really heavy." Natalie said swiftly, she wanted to get away from Harry. He knew the tears in her eyes were not from the wind. And she didn't want to talk about what happened to Richard-not to someone she had just met. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Once Natalie, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had their trunks on the train, they searched for a compartment where they all could sit at. When they found one they all went inside, Hermione and Natalie sat across from Harry and Ron.   
  
Ron spoke first, "So where are you from Natalie?" He asked.   
  
"I am from all over the world. I was born in the United States-" Natalie was interrupted by Hermione.   
  
"Oh I've always wanted to go there! What is it like? Your accent doesn't sound all American."  
  
"Well I was born in the United States, in Minnesota. When I was 5 years old my family moved to New York City and lived there for a year. Then we moved to California and was there about 3 years. And when I turned nine we moved to Russia, and lived there until I was about 12. And after my 12th birthday we moved to Ireland and we recently moved from there, now I live in Scotland."  
  
Natalie was glad to be talking about all the places she had been, that was her favorite thing about her family. She had the opportunity to see the world. Most people would not like it because they would have to leave their friends but Natalie enjoyed it. She had only had a couple of close friends anyway.  
  
"Wow you really get around! Why does your family move so much?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well my Father works with the Muggle army." Ron's face looked confused, "He's a muggle." Natalie added.  
  
"What about your Mother? Is she a muggle too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh no, she is a Witch and comes from a long Wizarding family. Her maiden name is Lockhart."  
  
Everyone's face fell.  
  
Ron blunted out, "Lockhart? So are you related to that git Glideroy Lockhart?" Hermione nudged him.  
  
"Uncle Glid? Yes I am. He is a little um-"  
  
"Infatuated with himself?" Interrupted Harry.   
  
Natalie laughed a little at this. "Yes you could say so. How do you guys know him by the way?"  
She seized a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans out of her pocket and began to eat them one by one.  
  
"He was our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher 4 years ago." Hermione said, nearly laughing.  
  
Natalie almost chocked on the cherry chocolate bean she was eating and snorted. "Really? I cannot imagine him as a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher; he is the biggest wuss in the whole world!"  
  
"Tell me about it, he was a horrible teacher. Didn't know a think about the Dark Arts." Harry said, laughing too. Natalie, Hermione, Ron, and Harry spent the rest of the train ride laughing and telling stories about Glideroy Lockhart.  
  
******  
  
Julie-Ann Flynn nearly tripped over her accordion as she ran back and fourth in her room trying to gather her things for her school year at a new school-Hogwarts. She was throwing things on her bed to put into her trunk. She heard a tapping on her window and turned around to see what it was, her strawberry curly hair bouncing. Her snowy owl, Madam Bonaparte, was standing on the ledge outside the window with a letter attached to her feet. "Bonaparte!" Julie-Ann cried and ran over to the window to open it. The window was sticky and took a few tries to get it released. When she did, Madam Bonaparte flew onto the heap of stuff on Julie-Ann's bed.   
"Who is this from Bonnie? You should have been here sooner. I am already late as it is!" Even though Julie-Ann was in a hurry, she scratched Madam Bonaparte head and Madam Bonaparte nuzzled her finger affectionately. Julie-Ann quickly opened up the letter and it read:  
  
iJules,  
  
I am so upset that we had to move once again. I won't be able to see you that often, or at all. But I guess it is for the best. I wont have to walk down the streets and have every little thing remind me of Richard. Oh Jules, I miss him so much! Why was he taken away from me? When we were so happy, I have never been that happy-ever. And I wont even have you to talk to, to let it all out. I am so afraid that I will think of him, and everybody else back at Anam Mor and start crying in the middle of class…at my new school! I miss you. I miss watching you do your Irish dancing, and play your accordion, and talk so much that my head feels like it's going to explode. Maybe I can come visit you during Christmas. Mum is calling; it's time for my cello lesson. Write back soon, best friend of mine!  
  
Love,  
Nadia -Why did I write that? Richard use to call me that…  
-Natty  
  
P.S. How did you do at the All Irelands?/i  
  
"Oh Natty! I wish I were with you too." Julie-Ann whispered as if Natalie could hear her. She forgot to tell Natalie that she had to switch schools too, because her parents moved as well, to Northern Ireland. She would be going to Hogwarts; little did she know that Natalie was going to Hogwarts too! Julie-Ann forgot to tell Natalie that her family moved because she had been so busy doing her training for the All Ireland Championships. It was a major Irish dancing competition, with many dancers from all over the world. Her work paid off and she placed 2nd in her category. She also competed in the Accordion, she received 8th place. Natalie would be so happy for her.   
  
Julie-Ann closed the letter and pointed her wand at the pile of stuff on her bed and said, "Wingardium Leviosa," at once all the stuff on her bed; books, dance shoes, you name it-it was there; flew into the air and then down into her trunk. She closed the trunk then put MB in her cage. She started to leave her room but forget something-her accordion. She ran over to it and put it into its case. The accordion case was purple with blue stars on it. She sat it on top of her trunk and dashed from her room.   
  
*******  
  
Draco Malfoy slouched in his seat in his compartment, another bloody school year, he though to himself. He stared out the window as trees flashed by.  
  
"Goyle! Stop trying to fit every flavor beans in your belly button! You stupid git." Draco said to Goyle, who by then stopped and looked hurt. "Oh stop it, you out to try growing up once in a while. If you two humiliate me at all this year remember all the nasty little secrets I know of yours."   
  
Draco growled at Crabbe and Goyle and then left the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and shrugged, then went back to eating their pile of chocolate frogs, licorice wands, every flavor beans, pumpkin pasties, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.  
  
********  
  
Ginny Weasley sat at the edge of her seat, in her compartment, as Catherine Jensen told her an amazing tale of dragons and other beasts  
.   
"And then the golden dragon flew up above them all, fire scorching from his mouth! They all knew he was the champion and didn't dare follow him." Catherine said, finishing her story.   
  
"Wow that was so neat! Where did you learn all these smashing stories?" Ginny said with her eyes wide.   
  
"My Mother is a storyteller so, naturally, I guess I am one too!"  
  
"How is it we have never talked before? I know I have seen you around Hogwarts a million times! What house are you in by the way?"  
  
"Ravenclaw. You're in Gryffindor, right?" Catherine barley said. Her mouth was full of food.   
  
"Yep! 5th year too!"   
  
"Me too!" Ginny smiled at her new friend.   
  
They were interrupted by a girl, peering her head into the compertment. Her strawberry curls bouncing. "Do you mind if I join you two? Everywhere else is full." The curly-haired girl asked.  
  
"Oh not at all!" Exclaimed Ginny, "I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is Catherine Jensen." Ginny welcomed the girl.   
  
"Thank you, my name's Julie-Ann Flynn. I'm new here, my family moved and I had to go to a new school." Julie-Ann said as she sat down in the seat across from Ginny and Catherine.   
  
"It 'ice to 'eat ou!" Catherine's mouth was full of candy and she could barley get the words out. Ginny and Julie-Ann laughed at this.  
  
After Julie-Ann finished telling the girls about her obsession of Irish dance and the accordion, she left to search for a bathroom. As she walked down the bumpy, narrow hallway, she heard a very familiar voice inside a compartment. She pressed her ear to door to hear who it was.   
  
"Sneaking in on Potter and the Weasel, are you?" A cool, sly, voice said behind her. Julie-Ann turned around and found a boy smirking at her.   
  
"And who are you?" She said, folding her arms over her chest.   
  
"Name's Draco Malfoy. And yours? I don't recognize you. I would remember hair like that." Draco snickered. It was extremely curly and a light reddish color. Today was one of those days where her hair frizzed out like mad. Julie-Ann decided to ignore his comment on the hair, that she loved so much.  
  
"Name's Julie-Ann Flynn, not that it matters to you. Now, if you excuse me, I was just on my way to the bathroom." Julie-Ann said and turned around sharply, her hair springing all over.   
  
"The bathroom," Draco pointed out, "Is that way." He pointed down the hallway, in the direction that he came from. Julie-Ann glared at Draco and walked down the hallway, shoving her shoulder into his as she passed him. She heard a faint "Uhf," from him as she was far into the hallway. 


End file.
